The Legend Of Zelda: The Spirits Of Light
by dbzfan210
Summary: link is back in this all new story! when all seems calm in hyrule, link is called back into action when ganon's descendant breaks out of an ancient seal and has to find 6 new sages to save the world!
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

(Wassuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!

It's me the anime-rolling dbzfan210!

After animix, I lied around the house playing the legend of Zelda twilight princess. I got so bored; I made a fanfiction about it. Where is it you ask? You're reading it.)

(After the fierce battle with Ganondorf, link went home to Ordon village. Now he spends his days doing what he loves: herding, showing the kids cool new things and being his usual self. It was another normal day in Ordon village….)

Link walked outside. As he embraced the beauty of the morning sun, he let out a long, tiring yawn. He had just woken up from a nap. It was 2:30. Link was climbing down his ladder when Talo and Malo ran up to him.

"Hey Link! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!" yelled Talo. "Come and play with us today"!

Link just stared at Talo. "Alright…. I'm coming down…."

"YES!" yelled the excited Talo. As Link climbed down the ladder, one of the steps busted and link fell the rest of the way.

"LINK! Are you alright?" asked Talo.

"He fell pretty hard" said Malo.

Link got up to his feet. "I'm ok" he said.

"c'mon! Come play with us"!

"Ok…" said Link. Then link looked up into the sky…. The clouds went from clear and sunshiny to ominous and dark.  
"Sorry…" said Link. "Look at the sky. It's going to rain…"

"Can we stay here until the storm lets up" asked Malo. "We live too far…."

"Sigh…. Ok. But let me at least let your parents you're staying here for a while".

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" yelled Talo and Malo. They ran inside from the oncoming storm.

Link then went into town, told Talo and Malo's parents they were gonna be for a while, and ran back home. When he got home, he saw that Talo had his wooden sword.

Then the storm hit. It rained very hard. It knocked over several trees and made Epona attempt to climb the ladder.

"Wow… it's raining terribly hard out there" said Link.

As he looked out the window, something made the entire house rock back and forth. The children started screaming, and link was flying everywhere.

Link tried to fly toward his window to see what was going on. He saw 2 shadow beasts rocking the house back and forth. Link panicked.

"TALO! MALO! GET DOWN IN THE BASEMENT! NOW!"

The 2 frightened children did as they were told. They hid in the basement downstairs with the forgotten 50 rupees. Link then grabbed his sword and jumped outside.

The 2 shadow beasts spotted link and attacked with brute force. One swung openly at his head. Link ducked and sliced its chest. The second shadow beast let out a howl, and revived its fallen comrade.

"I forgot…" said Link. "Shadow beasts can revive others."

Link then used a spin attack to take down both of the shadow beasts.

"What's going on here?" said link. "I thought all of the shadow beasts were gone!"

Epona ran towards link, frightened. Link hopped on Epona and rode all the way to Ordon spring.

When he got there, he saw the weirdest thing… a blue vortex on the floor of the spring.

The rain stopped. Link looked up, then back at the strange vortex. As he drew closer and closer, Colin popped up out of nowhere, and screamed, "STOP!"

Link turned back and saw Colin.

"That weird thing ate up my toy! I don't know what that thing is, but it's scary!"

Link looked at Colin. Then he looked at the vortex. He took a blue rupee and threw it at the vortex. It sucked up the rupee.

"whoa." said Link.

Without knowing, Epona ran at link and pushed him into the vortex.

"WHAT THE- EPONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!"

As link fell into the vortex, he sees weird places passing him by. Not long after, he landed on his face.

Link looked around. He was on top of a mountain on a small island….

Link then fell off the mountain and landed in the ocean. A little girl spotted him and ran to his aide.

"Are you ok mister" she asked.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuugh…. My face…. Where am I?"

"You're on Outset Island!"

Link tried to get up….. Only to fall back down. When he fell, the little girl whimpered.

"Don't worry" she said. "My big brother will help you! Let me go get him!"

The little girl ran inside to go get her brother. After she ran inside, it started raining again. Then she came back out with someone in a robe. His hood was over his face.

"Big brother! This person is hurt! Can you help him"?

"Yeah…" said the girl's brother. He stared at link. Link gulped.

"Aryll…" said the brother. "You grab his legs and I'll get his arms. We have to carry him inside."

Aryll grabbed link's legs. The brother grabbed his arms. They lifted link up and ran back inside. They placed link on a small bed, and sat down.

"Boy! It's raining hard out there!" said Aryll. "Big brother, why don't you put away that robe"?

The brother sighed. "Ok…."

He pulled down his hood. All link could do was stare at him. He looked JUST LIKE HIM!

"w-who…." He stuttered.

"What?" said the brother?

"Who are you?"  
"Me?" said the brother. "My name is LINK."

Link stared at him.

"He's just a little kid" he thought. "He's sort of…. Toon-ish…."

Link got up out of bed. "MY NAME IS LINK TOO!"

Little link just looked at him.

"But you're so tiny and cartoon-ish…. So I'll call you Toon link!"

Toon link threw a pot at link's head. "WHAT THE HEY!" SAID LINK.

"You're stupid".

Link rubbed the back of his head.

"Where did you come from?"

"Uh…. I fell into a strange vortex back in Ordon spring"-

"Ordon spring? Never heard of it.

"Well I fell into a strange vortex and ended up on the hilltop."

"Strange…" said Toon Link. "This is very strange…."

"What?"

"I've seen that vortex myself….. I threw a green rupee in there, and it shot a blue rupee back at me!"

Link looked at Toon Link. He laughed nervously and took a step back.

"that vortex…. I've seen it before. I last saw that on dragon Roost Island. I went to visit an old friend, and then it started to rain. I looked in the water, and there it was! A blue vortex was standing before me! I was frightened. I thought it was something bad. I threw a green rupee in there…. And it shot a blue rupee back at my eye!"

Link looked at Toon link. "I say we go look for this vortex!"

Toon link looked at Link. "Are you crazy?! We don't know what that does!"

"I fell into that vortex and ended up here! Maybe we'll end up in another place!"

"well…. We can try…. But if we die I will kill you in other world…" said Toon Link.

(waaaaaaaaaaaaay later…. Toon Link and Link end up on dragon Roost Island).

"okay…. We're on Dragon Roost Island…." Toon Link pointed at the water. "I saw the vortex there!"

It suddenly started to rain. Toon Link stared into the water. The vortex appeared. Before anyone could jump in, some called out to link.

"Link….Link….. Hero chosen by the gods…. Hyrule is in jeopardy again…."

Toon Link looked up.

"Hero of the winds…. Lend Link your strength….. Ganon has broken free from our seal… we need the descendants of the six sages…. Please…"

Link looked at Toon Link. "Alright... we'll look for those sages!"

"you must go to different dimensions…. One in Skyworld…. One in Hueco Mundo….. Another in the fires or Eldin volcano….. One in a hidden underwater village…. Another in the forest…. And the last in a place full of spirit… go forth and bring the sages!"

Link was just about to jump in the vortex.

"wait…. We will also need the assistance of the crystal guardians…."

"The crystal guardians…?"

"Yes…. There are four. One in Hueco Mundo…. Same as the sage of shadow…. One near a well…. One in Resembool….and the last is hidden very well….. Please find them all…."

"Ok… let's go check out the forest first!"

And so link and his new friend leaped into the vortex…. Starting the beginning of a new journey…..

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2: The Forest

(Chapter 2: the forest.)

Link and Toon link fell down into the vortex. When they landed, they found themselves in the forest. Link looked around. "Why is everything so…. Old fashioned?"

"Probably because we're in the feudal era" said Toon Link.

Link looked around again. He poked Toon Link on the shoulder and pointed at an old well…

"Didn't the gods tell us a crystal guardian was near a well?"

"Yeah…"said Toon Link.

They walked in the forest for 2 hours and came across a temple.

"Heck yea! A temple!"

Link used his hookshot to cling to the tree. He grabbed Toon Link and swung up on the ledge. Toon Link saw a giant boulder blocking the path. He looked at Link. "I got this" he said. He then lifted the giant rock and threw it. Link looked at him, stunned.

As they were walking down the path, a young man in armor leaped into the way and stopped them in their path.

"WHO ARE YOU" he yelled. "WHAT BUISNESS DO YOU HAVE HERE?!"

"We're looking fir the sage of the forest" said Toon Link.

"There is no sage here" said the boy. "I am the guardian of the temple. There is no trespassing here!"

"Hear us out" said Link. "We need the forest sage to help us seal Ganon"-

"I DON'T CARE! THERE IS NO TRESSPASSING!"

The young warrior then drew his sword and attacked. He flew head on towards Link. Link then drew his sword and repelled the oncoming blow. He swung his sword at the boy. He quickly dodged it. "You're wide open", he yelled. He kicked link on the chest, sending him flying.

Toon Link drew his sword and ran at the warrior. He swung under the feet, tripping him. After falling, the warrior tried getting back up, but Toon Link had the sword pointed at his face.

"Ok" yelled Toon Link. "Tell us who you are, or I'll slice off your face!"

The warrior wiped the blood off his face. "My name is Marlo" he said.

"Link got back up to his feet. He stared at Marlo. Marlo removed his armor. He wore a bright red tunic, not similar to Link's. He had a black belt, and a weird looking sword. Under the tunic he had a black undershirt, and brown shorts. He had long, brown hair, which he kept in a ponytail. Marlo stared Link down with his dark blue eyes. He let out a big laugh, and fled.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGGGH! WHY DO THEY ALWAYS RUN?!" yelled Toon Link.

"c'mon, Toon Link. We still need to find the sage of the forest. But first, we gotta solve the puzzle."

"What puzzle?"

"That puzzle".

Link pointed out a wall behind Toon Link. It had a weird language written on it.

"I think it's Hylian" said Toon Link.

Link looked at the wall. "You won't solve that puzzle so easily" said a voice. It was Marlo, returning from wherever he came from.

"What do you want now" yelled Toon Link.

"That message is an old code used waaaaaaaay back on the old days" said Marlo. "The royal family only used this code in emergencies. They spoke this language when the war was in progress."

"oh yeah?' said Link.

"I know the message. I learned it from Princess Zelda herself" said Marlo. "She told me to only tell the hero chosen by the gods."

"That's me!" yelled Link. "I need to find the sage of the forest. Any clues?"

"Let me see…."said Marlo. He walked up to the puzzle. He them mumbled something in gibberish.

"Chosen by the gods, may the leader of the 6 sages chant the missing words in our prayers" said Marlo.

"Wow…."said Link. "That is so complicated".

""ok" said Marlo. "I'll help you, but on one condition. You'll help me find my sister."

"Where is she" asked Toon Link.

"She's in Eldin volcano."

"Ok then let's go"-

Suddenly the floor beneath them crumbled and gave in, and Link and the other 2 fell. When they landed, Toon Link spotted something very strange.

"What is that?" said Toon Link.

Suddenly, the strange thing rose. It was a giant statue. It was rusted, and covered in moss. Beneath it, there was an old sword. It picked it up. Parts of it began to glow.

"SON OF A"- yelled Link.

"It's Goremu!

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Link, Toon Link, and Marlo ran for cover. Goremu swung his mighty sword at Toon Link, causing him to trip and fall.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled. "MY LEG! IT'S"-

Goremu ran after Toon Link. Toon Link, seeing that this might be the end for him, stuck his head under his arms, whimpering. Out of nowhere, Marlo leaped from his hiding spot and attacked Goremu.

"**Mori no seishin wa, watashi ni anata no chikara o kashite!" **he yelled. He raised his hands in the air.

"**Mori kōgeki!"**

Marlo fired an energy beam from his hands. It struck Goremu in the face, causing him to fall backwards.

Toon Link scrambled to his feet and limped away towards Link.

"MARLO!" screamed Link."HIS LEG IS BROKEN!"

"SHOOT!" yelled Marlo. Goremu leaped at Marlo. He swung his sword and hit Marlo to the ground. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Link ran towards Marlo. He quickly picked him up and ran towards Toon Link. Goremu ran at Link at full speed. Link chucked a rock at the glowing parts of its chest. Goremu let out a howling scream and collapsed to the ground.

"LINK! THE AURA! IT'S AURA IS IT'S WEAKNESS!" yelled Marlo.

Toon Link tugged on Link's tunic. Link turned around only to see Toon Link handing him a bow.

"Go get em, Link" he said.

Link pulled up his bow and aimed for Goremu's forehead. There was a large red gem. Link pulled back the arrow and fired. Goremu crashed to the ground. Link then ran at it and began slicing at the gem on its forehead. After a couple of swings, Goremu let out a bloodcurdling scream, turned black, and evaporated from the scene.

Link collapsed and fell to the ground. Marlo ran towards him and helped him up. The portal out of the temple appeared, along with a heart container.

"Perfect!" yelled Marlo. "Grab the heart container, Link!"

Link grabbed the heart container. "Um….. How do I do this?"

"Um…. I don't know… eat it?"

"ok" said Link. He bit into the heart container, scarfing down piece by piece. Blood spewed everywhere as he ate.

"AWWWWWWWWWW! SICK!"

Link stopped eating the container. He made a sickening face as if he was going to barf. Then Link's heart count went from 3 to 4. Everyone smiled. They went into the portal and left the hidden forest temple.

When Link and the others arrived at the well, someone stopped them in their paths.

"HOLD IT! JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"Umm…." Said Toon Link. "We were going home"-

"AND? YOUR TRESSPASSING IN ANCIENT TERRITORY!"

"Marlo stared the man right in the face. "AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, STOPPING CHILDREN FROM GOING HOME?!"

"Link spoke up. "Technically I'm not a child"-

"SHUT UP!"

Toon Link then noticed a crystal necklace around the man's neck. He walked up to him. He wore a red kimono. He had a purple beaded necklace tied around him. He had long, shining silver hair, yellow eyes, and…. DOG EARS?!

"Excuse me" said Toon Link. "Are you a crystal guardian?"

"Huh" said the man. "A crystal guardian? Yeah, I am one, but what does that matter?!"

"We're looking for the 4 crystal guardians. What is your name?"

"My name is Inuyasha. So what?

Link looked at Inuyasha. "We need your help, Inuyasha. Hyrule is in jeopardy again, and we need your help. Please…"

Inuyasha looked at Link. "Alright, I'll help ya. Where are ya headed now?"

"Eldin volcano."

"Ok. Let's go!"

Inuyasha, Link, Marlo, and Toon Link continued their adventure towards Eldin volcano….

(to be continued…)


End file.
